


Lead

by zorac



Series: Chemistry [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac
Summary: Chloe's friends and family deal with her passing.Follows on immediately fromUranium-235.





	1. Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming; the first two and a bit chapters of this were written before many of the earlier stories in the series. It feels good to finally let them go.

###### Victoria

I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes, hoping for daylight, but saw only darkness. The tears began before I’d even picked up the phone; I already knew what the call would be about.

“She’s gone,” said Maxine in a small, heartbroken voice.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

My heart felt like a lump of lead in my chest, and my limbs moved awkwardly, like they belonged to a child’s toy robot. Somehow, I managed to pull on clothes, collect my keys, and stumble out of my room. I hesitated by the next door along, then knocked on it.

* * *

###### Kate

The pounding on my door dragged me out of bed. I opened it to reveal Victoria with mismatched clothes and a tear-stained face. She didn’t need to say a word, I knew what must have happened. Immediately, I pulled her into a hug. “I’m so very sorry. Just give me a moment to change.”

I pulled off my pajamas and quickly got dressed, heedless of the fact that she was still standing in my open doorway. I didn’t want her to feel alone, not even for a moment. I wasn’t worried about my modesty; I had a feeling that Victoria’s vacant stare wasn’t really seeing anything right then.

I closed the door behind me, then followed her out of the dorm and across to the parking lot. When we got to her car, I relieved her of the keys and guided her to the passenger side. “I’ll drive.”

* * *

###### Max

I’m not sure how long I sat there alone by Chloe’s bedside, holding her cold, lifeless hand. The first I knew of Victoria’s arrival was when her arms enveloped me. A second pair of arms wrapped around the two of us confirmed that Kate was there too. None of us spoke; there was nothing to say.

When we broke apart, Victoria leaned over and kissed Chloe’s lips, just as I had once the medical staff left. “Good-bye, my love,” she whispered. I risked a quick glance at Kate, but saw nothing on her face other than pain, loss, and compassion.

A few minutes later, Joyce and William arrived. The three of us withdrew to the waiting room to given them some privacy for their grief.

I’d known for months that this day was coming, but still it seemed that I was completely unprepared now that it had. All I could do was cling to my surviving girlfriend as fresh sobs shook me.

* * *

###### Victoria

It seemed that seeing the state Maxine was in unlocked the floodgates in me as well. It was the permission I needed to express the true depth of the loss I felt. I might only have met Chloe a few months ago, but I loved her more than anyone in the world save for Maxine.

Some time later, when it seemed that my supply of tears was exhausted, I found a bottle of water being pressed into my hand. I looked up. “Thanks, Kate.”

She gave me the ghost of a smile. “Drink,” she encouraged, “you need to rehydrate. I’ve brought coffee as well.” I could smell it now; the good stuff, not from some hospital vending machine. At some point, Joyce and William had emerged and were sat opposite us with their own hot drinks. They looked as broken and lost as I felt.

* * *

###### Kate

I gave the last water bottle to Max. She didn’t seem to see me at first, just mechanically unscrewed the cap and took a drink. Eventually her eyes focused on me and I forced another smile.

“Hey, Kate, you don’t need to be strong for us, you know. You lost a friend too – you knew her for almost as long as Victoria.”

“I know, but it’s not quite the same for me.” I hesitated for a moment, then continued more quietly, “Chloe told me what you three were to each other. I can’t even begin to imagine what you must be going through right now.”

Max ducked her head, embarrassed. “What must you think of us…”

I shook my head, then addressed Victoria as well. “Chloe told me because she wanted to make sure that I understood just how much joy you’d brought her. I’m so very glad that you were able to do that for her, and I would never, ever judge you for it. She loved you, and you loved her. That’s all I need to know.”

* * *

###### Max

Once again, Kate had defied my expectations with her compassion and acceptance. I managed a small smile. “Thank-you, but you need to grieve too.”

“I will, I promise, but right now I need to honor Chloe’s memory by looking after her parents and girlfriends.” After a moment, I nodded, and she went to sit down on Victoria’s other side.

I got up and approached Chloe’s parents, knowing that I should say something, but unsure as to what. Joyce solved that, by getting up and pulling me into a crushing hug. “Thank-you, for making these last few months the happiest Chloe had since the accident. You’ve given her a send-off we could never have hoped for before you came home.”

“It’s been a privilege,” I managed to choke out, before the tears returned in force.

* * *

###### Victoria

I watched them push the gurney into Chloe’s room. A few minutes later, I watched them come out again, this time with a sheet-covered body on top. I turned my face away, eyes too sore for further tears. Out the window, I could see the sun beginning to rise. It seemed appropriate; vigils end at dawn.

William and Joyce left first, with simple nods at us – clearly they trusted their voices about as much as I did mine. I looked to my side; Maxine sat rooted to her chair, staring vacantly towards the room where Chloe had spent her final days.

After a few more minutes, Kate got to her feet. “Come on, it’s time for me to take you two home. There’s nothing more we can do here.” Gently, she pulled Maxine up and placed her hand in mine. Mutely, we followed her down to where she’d parked the car.

* * *

###### Kate

I drove us back to Blackwell, while Max and Victoria clung to each other on the back seat. Thankfully, the traffic was still light; I hadn’t driven since I got my license. I wasn’t running on adrenaline like I had been on the way to the hospital, and was more than a little nervous.

The low sun cast long shadows as we made our way across the campus to the dormitory building. The toll of the past few hours was catching up with us all; I doubt any of us had managed more than an hour or two’s sleep. More than that, I could feel that the emotions I’d been bottling up weren’t going to stay contained much longer.

Back on our corridor, I went to open the door to my room, but felt a hand on my shoulder. “You shouldn’t be alone right now,” said Max, “just change into your pajamas and meet us in Victoria’s room. Please.” I stared at her for a moment, then nodded, too tired to argue.

* * *

###### Max

I was about ready to go and forcibly retrieve Kate when she knocked on the door. “I’m not sure…” she began when I let her in.

“Don’t even try to pretend that you couldn’t really use some cuddles right now,” I told her.

“You’ve been holding back your emotions ever since I knocked on your door,” added Victoria. “It’s time to let them go.”

“You don’t need to be strong for us any more,” I continued. “Let us help you instead.”

I climbed into Victoria’s bed, pulling Kate after me and enfolding her in my arms. As I kissed her gently on the cheek, I could feel the sobs welling up in her chest. “Oh, Chloe…” she whispered.

Victoria slid into the bed to spoon her from behind, and the three of us clung together in shared grief as, one by one, sleep claimed us.


	2. Aftermath

###### Kate

I woke up a few hours later in a tangle of limbs, sandwiched between Max and Victoria. As I soaked up the sensation of not one, but two soft, warm bodies pressed up against me, I was reminded of something Chloe had said to me a few weeks previously. ‘Give it time, I’m sure you’ll find someone who wants to snuggle up with you at the end of the day – and nothing more.’ At the time, I’d dismissed it, but now I wasn’t so sure; the crush on my two friends that I’d been suppressing for the past few months seemed to be making a reappearance. I might not ever want a sexual relationship, but the idea of going through life without _some_ sort of physical connection didn’t seem too appealing either.

That was when I remembered why I was there in the first place: Chloe. Chloe was gone. Silently, I wept, not wanting to wake the others. I wept for the good friend I’d lost, and I wept for my two friends who’d lost even more. Eventually, the tears subsided, leaving in their place an empty hole inside me. This was what Max had been warning me about when she asked if I was sure I wanted to meet Chloe; but no matter the pain I was feeling, I was as sure as I had been then that I’d made the right decision.

Some time later, Max began to stir, snuggling into me. When her hand began to trail down my back and her lips found my cheek, I realized that I wasn’t who she thought I was. “Max…” I said, pushing her back.

“Kate?” Her face registered confusion for a few moments, before crumpling. “Chloe…” I could feel her sobs shaking my body as well, and after a few moments felt Victoria waking up behind me. Somehow, I managed to extricate myself from the bed, allowing the two girlfriends to comfort each other.

I stood there uncertainly for a few moments, wanting to give them privacy, but at the same time not wanting to leave them alone. My dilemma was solved by a knock on the door. Guessing that Victoria was in no fit state to answer, I went over to open it.

“Kate?” asked Courtney in confusion. “Is Victoria there? She missed all her morning classes and I was worried about her. Is she okay?”

I shook my head. “None of us are. Chloe passed away last night.”

“The crippled girl?” Her voice was dismissive. “Isn’t she, like, better off now?”

There was a loud _SLAP_, and Courtney reeled backwards, clutching at her face. It was only after a couple of seconds that I realized from the stinging sensation on my palm that I’d been the one who struck her.

“What the fuck?” Courtney screamed, then looked past me. “Vic! She hit me! What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m not sure,” she said from behind. “What do you think, Maxine, would giving her a medal be too much?” Suddenly, her voice turned icy cold. “If I _ever_ hear you – or anyone else – say _anything_ like that about Chloe again, then getting the shit beaten out of you by Kate Marsh will be the very least of your worries. _Do I make myself clear?_” Courtney gave a frightened nod, and fled down the corridor.

“Are you okay?” Max asked me gently. I turned to look at her, realizing that I was shaking.

“I’ve never, ever hit someone before,” I said. I thought for a moment. “And I don’t feel sorry about it at all. How could she say something so horrible?” It was a rhetorical question; I knew all too well how people hate and fear what they don’t understand.

“Well, you picked a good time to start,” said Victoria, “I bet that wherever Chloe is now, she’s cheering you on.” I allowed myself a small smile, remembering all the times Chloe had ranted about people’s intolerance and prejudices when it came to disability.

“I’m starving,” said Max, “who’s up for a late brunch down at the Two Whales?” Victoria and I both shot her curious looks. “It’s where I first met Chloe,” she explained, “I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather go today.”

An hour or so later, the three of us were sat in a booth at the diner, eating large plates of unhealthy food, and regaling each other with our favorite stories about Chloe. There were a some tears, yes, but there was plenty of laughter too. It was during some of the latter that Joyce came over with the coffee pot.

“Joyce!” exclaimed Max, “we didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I wanted to get my mind off things for a few hours. I’ve been watching the three of you since I started my shift, and I just wanted to tell you something. This,” she gestured at us, “is what Chloe would have wanted; to have her friends remembering her fondly, and not wallowing in sadness.”

Max smiled. “That reminds me of something Victoria said after the first time she met Chloe: ‘we have to make the most of the time Chloe has left. Spend as much time with her as we can, create as many memories as possible to treasure once she’s gone. And, above all else, bring her as much joy as we can manage.’ I’d like to think that we succeeded.”

Joyce was tearing up. She took Max’s hand and spoke earnestly. “You did, believe me you did. Even though Chloe’s body was failing her, she was _so_ much happier after you three came into her life. Never doubt that.”

“Thank-you, Joyce,” I said, “it means a lot to us to hear that. Chloe was a very special girl, and I’m honored to have been her friend.”

Joyce topped off our mugs from the almost-forgotten coffee pot. “I hope that one – or all – of you will speak at Chloe’s funeral.”

“Of course,” said Max at once, “she deserves a final send-off from us.”

“I’ll see you there, then.”


	3. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late; for some reason I just crashed when I got home from work yesterday.

###### Kate

The day of Chloe’s funeral dawned clear and bright. I showered, and then dressed in the clothes I’d set out the previous night: a crisp white blouse, a long black skirt, and a black jacket. Joyce and William had decreed that we were honorary family, so we were going down to their home to be part of Chloe’s escort to the cemetery.

When I was ready, I went to knock on Victoria’s door. “Are you two decent?”

“Yes, come on in,” was the muffled response. I went in and saw that they were wearing black dresses. It was the first time I’d seen Max out of pants; I suspected that Victoria was responsible for her outfit. On the surface they both looked to be coping so far, although I could tell that they were barely holding it together.

“You both look absolutely beautiful,” I told them, “I’m sure Chloe will appreciate the effort.”

That earned me a smile from Max. “Thanks. I’m not sure she’s seen me in a dress since we were vey young.”

“And remember, I’m here for you two if you need anything. I may be mourning one of my best friends, but you two are mourning a girlfriend. If there’s anything I can do to help, just say the word.”

Victoria tossed me her car keys. “Well, if you wouldn’t mind being our chauffeur again… I’m not sure I trust myself behind the wheel today.”

About half an hour later, we pulled up outside the Price house. William greeted us warmly despite the grief etched on his face. “Thanks for coming, ladies. There’s some fruit and pastries on the table if you’re feeling hungry.”

Max immediately went over to enfold Joyce in a big hug. I drifted across to the table and picked up an apple to nibble on; I wasn’t sure I could stomach anything more substantial. As the other two joined me, an elderly lady came over to us.

“Hello, I’m Grace, Joyce’s mother. I wanted to thank you three for everything you did for Chloe. She told me how much it meant to her to have friends again, ones who really cared about her.”

“It was our privilege,” said Max. “She was my best friend since before I can remember, and I’d already abandoned her for long enough. I’m just glad I had the opportunity to make up for lost time.”

“Ah, you must be Max; you’ve gown a little since last I saw you – but that would be nearly ten years ago.” She then addressed Victoria and me: “Joyce tells me that you two befriended my granddaughter even knowing that this day was coming. I must say that I greatly admire your strength of character.”

“You’re very kind,” I responded, “but getting to know Chloe was worth suffering the pain of her passing a hundred times over.” Victoria squeezed my shoulder and nodded.

“Well said,” responded Grace with an approving nod, “I see that Chloe chose her friends well.”

A few minutes later, William came to let us know that the hearse had arrived, and we returned to Victoria’s car for the slow drive to the cemetery. As we walked through the gates and up to the grave site, I could see Max and Victoria clinging to each other in front of me as I struggled to keep my own composure. It was a small group of us who gathered in the shade of an old tree. For once, I paid little attention to what the preacher had to say, instead letting my mind wander aimlessly until he called the three of us forward to give Chloe’s eulogy.

“I first met Chloe when I was so small that I don’t even remember it,” Max began, reading from a crumpled and tear-stained sheet of paper. “We instantly became best friends, in the way that little girls do, but we managed to stay that way as we grew up together, too. We spent almost as much time at each others’ houses as we did at our own, and our parents used to joke that they shared a pair of daughters between the four of them – when they weren’t cursing us for whatever mischief we’d been getting up to.”

“Cap’n Chloe and Matey Max, best friends forever – until forever came to an end. After my parents had to move up to Seattle for work, I was devastated. I dealt with it in the worst way possible, by cutting myself off from Chloe almost completely. I thought that would make the pain of our separation less, but it didn’t work. It just meant that, by the time the accident happened, we didn’t really know each other any more, and the few letters we exchanged were awkward and uncomfortable.”

“All that changed when I was back in Arcadia bay. It took me a few weeks to work up the nerve, but once I did go to see Chloe, suddenly it was like no time had passed, and we were the best of friends again. She welcomed me back into her life, if not with open arms, then with an open heart. She insisted on meeting my girlfriend, Victoria, and I soon introduced her to my friend Kate, too. We knew from the start that this day was coming, but…” Max sniffed, and paused for a moment to use her handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face.

“The three of us made a pact to do everything we could to make Chloe’s final months as happy as possible. What we didn’t expect is that she would do the same for us. Our visits were rarely short of smiles and laughter; spending time with Chloe was always a pleasure, and never a chore. The way that she refused to dwell on her declining health – but never shied away from it either – meant that she faced her end with dignity, but also, I now realize, was preparing us as best she could for life without her; that’s just how special she was. I can never get back the years that we lost, but I’ll be forever grateful for the last few months that I got to spend with Chloe.”

I could tell that Max had barely been holding it together the entire time she’d been speaking, and now she turned and buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest, sobbing brokenly. Victoria gave me a brief nod; we’d privately discussed this probability, and she’d freely admitted that she would have little to add to what Max and I would be saying, so I’d prepared a version of my eulogy where I spoke for both of us.

“The first time I met Chloe was when Max took me to meet her, back in October; much like Victoria, who knew her only from the few months they were both at Blackwell, and described Chloe as having been a ‘bookish nerd she wouldn’t have been seen dead with.’” I quickly glanced in her direction, and saw a small, rueful smile on her face. “Both of them were different people by the time they met, and Victoria and I both found that Chloe quickly became an important part of our lives.”

“I went to that initial meeting for Max’s sake because, even though she hadn’t said it, I knew she hoped that I’d be able to help her friend; and for her sake, I was willing to try. I think we were both pleasantly surprised to find how well we got on, and soon ended up all but ignoring Max. Chloe might have had her education cut short, but she was still intelligent and thoughtful; our conversations often ended up turning into debates.”

“We also had our informal counseling sessions, but Chloe needed very little help from me to find her inner strength. Mostly I became a sounding board for her to talk through her feelings, and to vent to if needed – and she did the same for me. Chloe gave me a place where I could talk about the strained relationship with my parents, deal with residual emotions from being bullied at school, and figure out my sexuality. That is something for which I will be eternally grateful. Chloe’s condition may have meant that she had few people spending time with her for the last months of her life, but those of us who did are blessed to have known her.”

The smile that Max gave me before we walked back to our places may have been small, but her eyes spoke volumes. And, while Victoria kept a firm hold on her girlfriend, she snaked her other arm around _my_ back, and pulled me tightly to her side. As the preacher spoke his final words, I saw an iridescent blue butterfly flutter down to settle on Chloe’s casket. It stayed there until its perch began to be lowered, then my eyes followed it fly away. I watched in increasing surprise as it made its way to a doe which was standing a few dozen yards away, and landed on her nose. She seemed to be watching the proceedings intently, and I kept sneaking glances at her. It was only after the preacher said his final words that she turned, and bounded away into the woods.


	4. Wake

###### Kate

I drove the three of us, in silence, back to the Price house for the wake. Almost the instant Max got out of the car, she threw herself at an older couple, who I quickly realized must be her parents. “…and I’m so sorry that I completely missed you at the cemetery,” she was saying as Victoria and I caught up with her.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” her mother said. “Of course you had other things on your mind, and besides, we didn’t let you know that we were coming.”

After a few more moments, Max managed to pull herself away. “Mom, Dad, I’d like to introduce my girlfriend, Victoria Chase.”

She stepped forward, extending a hand. “It’s so lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield.”

“Ryan and Vanessa, please,” said Ryan, as Vanessa ignored the outstretched hand and instead pulled Victoria into a hug.

“It’s so nice to finally see you in person,” she added. “I’m just sorry that it couldn’t have been under better circumstances.” Victoria makes a strange, strangled noise, and Max immediately goes to comfort her.

“And you must be Kate,” Ryan said. He _did_ shake hands. “Max has told us how you’ve been looking after her, Victoria, and Chloe. We can’t thank you enough for that.”

I blinked in surprise, both that Max had clearly mentioned me to her parents in some detail, and at her characterization of me. “I’ve just been doing what anyone would do for their friends.”

He gave me a sad smile. “The world would be a much better place if that were actually true. I admire your optimism, though.”

We finally headed inside as more people arrived; fewer than at the funeral, though – there was no sign of Principal Wells, or the few students and teachers who’d been there. In fact, there only seemed to be one other person close to our age; a young woman who came over to introduce herself.

“Hi, Victoria, long time no see. And you must be Max and Kate; I’m Steph, I was in the year above Chloe at Blackwell.”

“Hey, Steph,” Victoria said awkwardly. “And… uh… sorry that I was such a shit when you were at Blackwell.”

Steph waved that away. “Water under the bridge. Chloe told me all about how great you’ve been; all three of you.”

“So you stayed in touch?” Max asked.

“Yeah. We had a bit of a rough patch last year – she took the fact that I’m going to college on the other side of the country kinda hard – but she Skyped me not long after you three came into the picture, and we talked once or twice a month since then. I would’ve visited, but I couldn’t afford to fly home for Thanksgiving, and then my girlfriend invited me to her place for Christmas, so…” She trailed off, clearly upset that she hadn’t gotten to see her friend one last time.

“Wait… Chloe did mention that she had a couple of friends from Blackwell who used to visit her after the accident. That was you?” I asked.

Steph nodded. “I moved our weekly Dungeons and Dragons night here so that she could still play, but I think Mikey and me were the only people from school she ever saw.”

“Hold on a minute… Chloe played D&D?”

“She was a total nerd, it’s not _that_ surprising. We used to be study-buddies, and when I got the idea of DM’ing a group, she was the first person I asked. It was only ever the three of us, but we had a lot of fun; I managed to get Rachel to come _once_, but it wasn’t really her thing.”

“Rachel _Amber_?” Max asked.

“They used to date,” Victoria explained. “I’m sorry, this must be really hard for you, even after…”

“…she publicly dumped my ass? Yeah, but it didn’t stop me doing the five hour drive to her parents’ new place for the funeral.” She shook her head. “You’re not wrong, though, burying two people I cared so much about – in less than six months – really sucks.”

Victoria surprised all of us by giving her a brief hug, then encouraged her to tell us stories about the Chloe _she_ knew. In turn, Steph asked us to tell her how we found the truth about what happened to Rachel, and then asked Max and Victoria leading questions which made it obvious Chloe had told her about their three-way relationship.

Later, we all gathered round as the Prices and Caulfields regaled us with a seemingly never-ending stream of ‘little Chloe and Max’ stories; some were familiar, but many were new to me. Max spent a large portion of them either blushing furiously, or blinking back tears – but she also laughed along with the rest of us.

It was late by the time we finally took our leave, and Victoria drove us back to Blackwell. I guess that they were feeling as drained as I was, because we all sat there quietly; it wasn’t until we got back to our dorm corridor that Max finally broke the silence. “So, how are you doing, Kate?”

“I’m… surprisingly good, actually.”

“I’m glad; just wanted to check whether you needed cuddles tonight, like after…”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You could never be an intrusion, Kate,” Victoria said softly. I simply raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine, yes, but neither of us is in the mood for that tonight.”

I was tempted. _Really_ tempted. I remembered how good it felt to have the two of them wrapped around me. But… if I did that a second time, then I’d be sure to want a third, and a fourth, and… that definitely _would_ be an intrusion, no matter what Victoria said. Better to quit while I was ahead, so I didn’t end up missing what I couldn’t have – any more than I already did. “Thanks, but I’ll be okay.”

“Well, as long as you’re sure,” Max said, then pulled me into a fierce hug. I held on to her tightly for a few seconds, then the same with Victoria. That would have to be enough; besides, I didn’t want much more. Well, okay, I would love more _of_ that, just not more _than_ that.

“Good-night,” I told them, then hurried to my room, cursing my stupid, inappropriate crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the the last of this story for a little while. I do have the next couple of fics at least partially written, but there's still a fair bit of work to do; plus I have a few other projects on the go, so I don't have any timelines.


End file.
